kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 31
Ok Stormies onto the Gardens and now i had to give one of my Production staff the yellow card and is sitting on the bench unfortunately due to that last incident that happened. Don't worry Stormies THAT will not happen again!. OK onto Terra in Radiant Garden in 3, 2... Ven?.....Unversed RRRrrrrr..KILL THEM!!!! Once killed we see Master Xehanort just walking...... Ok, treasure time 2 of them are on the outer edges of the area then after that go through the place where Master Xehanort was going.... Now i think we remember this music.. the book!!! ok Stormies...errrr...Terra reclaims and gives back the book to Merlin but says it isn't his.....Power is that all you think about Terra?........you know what to do with the book eh Stormies?. There is 1 treasure chest on inside Merlin's house then leave.... Gaaa is that?....anyways Stormies get the big treasure chest then go to the Moogle and buy a Magnet then SAVE then carry on... to the Fountain Court....go down and find the Prize Pod after get the treasure chest on the far left, then go up the fountain then turn right and go to the other side to get 2 treasure chests(one of them is Thunder Surge EQUIP IT!!!!)..then back track and go to the other side of the fountain to the next area.... Now go up and fight or flight those Unversed...then keep going up then get that stray treasure chest(Esuna and you'll need it for later)..then on the waterway path there is a treasure chest at the far back then carry on going until you find ??? This again we know this boss battle ohh well third time lucky!!! For a reward you get HP increase and Command Style Rockbreaker!!! Ok we know this scene for the thrice time!!! but it's a bit different and once again Terra gets angry then leaves oohh Disney Town Pass greats Now eh this scene we don't know let's watch!! No spoilers just watch... Master Xehanort is some British guy wait no British Spanish guy's prisoner Pfft As if....let's find the captured Master Xehanort.. ok Stormies i gotta stop giving out spoilers when i just said NO SPOILERS!! ok Stormies backtrack to Castle Town and SAVE and now it's time to make Renewal Block, go to the Moogle to get Barrier then meld it with Esuna then voila! Renewal Block!! ook Stormies continue on... and find another huge passage that.. leads to the Entryway, SAVE then continue... to the Outer Gardens, kill the Unversed if you want then get the treasure chests around the area then go into the wee little door in the centre of the Outer Gardens... Ok what kind of a dingy place is this?....but still good scenery then we see Master Xehanort shown tied up then the British guy shows and and says that he wants the Keyblade...then he wants to fight us to get the keyblade. As if.. hmmm he seems familiar. The British guy then falls Terra then Master Xehanort says some ??encouraging words?? the Terra gets angry then the Birtish guy says "So much for the bluff", well fightin' words, Let's fight!! For a reward you get increase deck capacity. Then Terra gets darky then fires some dark shots at the British guy and releases Master Xehanort, then the British guy leaves.... then Master Xehanort and Terra talks some babble about Darkness, then Master Xehanort calls Terra .. "Master". We get Dark Volley Shotlock(EQUIP IT!!) and Xehanort Report 2. Ok now Terra talks to Ven yadda yadda yadda, then leaves and so should i... to Disney Town errrrrr.... ohh well Seeya Later Stormies!!! Till next time.. Wait wait Stormies i missed just one cutscene don't leave yet!!!.We see the British guy getting angry at Master Xehanort and says he isn't collateral damage, then Master Xehanort threatens Braig silently. Master Xehanort then says that Terra doesn't have the power to steal Aurora's heart?..what is going on?. Ok Stormies now it's now, ok laters Stormies!!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough